Many instruments or devices used in the fields of medicine, such as surgical tools, dental devices and veterinary devices require sterilization before use or between uses to prevent harmful bacteria, microbes or other organisms from causing infection. Accordingly, many instruments may be classified into “single use” or “multiple use” categories.
Single use instruments may be provided in a sterile state and are meant to be used for a single patient in a single procedure. In addition, these single use items may be designed such that the device becomes inoperative after their first use to prevent additional uses of the device. An example of a single use device is an inserter for a suture anchor, which may be supplied pre-mounted to the inserter in sterile packaging.
Multiple use items may be used a number of times before they wear out, such that the items may need to be sterilized in between procedures and patients. An example of a multiple use item or device may be a mallet used for hammering. The tool may be used and/or sterilized hundreds or even thousands before the tool is too worn to be re-used.
In other situations a device may be safely reused a limited number of times, but without a proper indicator to represent that the useful life of the tool has expired, re-use may be prohibited. These devices may be categorized as “single use” devices, but would otherwise be robust for more than one use.